


The Fanfic That Started With A School Shooting and Ended With A Surprise

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Abused Deceit Sanders, Angst, Deceit Sanders Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, School Shootings, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus, abused Remus Sanders, at least it was supposed to be, god this story is a mess, i wrote this instead of doing homework, this story is horrible, unpredictable plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: The author had a bad case of procrastination so wrote this horrible thing. Basically it goes...It starts with a school shooting, and then we learn that a special three dont have the best lives.





	The Fanfic That Started With A School Shooting and Ended With A Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST WROTE MY THOUGHTS ON PAPER. THIS STORY BASICALLY STARTS OFF ONE WAY AND ENDS ANOTHER.  
I have no clue why I wrote this. Its pretty bad.

_ Lockdown, lockdown. This is not a drill. _

Doors clicked as they locked. Students shuffled into closets in quiet panic. Friends held onto each other as hard as possible. 

~

Patton Harper was in class 107. Geometry with Mrs. Lexington. Patton Harper was a slightly chubby boy, with a glowing smile and an optimistic view on life. He was 14, older than most boys in his ninth grade class. The other kids thought of him or an older brother or a father. Because of this, he had a million friends all around the school and there was no one in the school who didn't know his name. 

Patton Harper was practically in the front in the closet, grasping multiple hands. He had told the teacher that he wanted to keep his “kiddos” safe, so Mrs. Lexington finally agreed to let him stay in front. He was scared, wait no, terrified, that someone was going to come in and break open the closet. But he masked it; for his kiddos he would be brave.

~

Remus Prince and Dylon Harper were in class 208. Grade 8 Algebra with Mr. Erickson.

Remus and Dylon had met after Remus found Dylon on the roof, being dared to jump off by an older man. Remus had taken Dylon to his secret hiding spot: the off-limits janitor’s closet that was no longer in use. There, the two had found out they both had been the less liked twin compared to their perfect brothers, and bonded over that. Remus and Dylon swore to each other in that closet that they would always be there for each other, be it to vent, break down, or even run away.

The two lanky boys were shoved into a corner in their closet, practically being stepped on. Dylon positioned himself in front of Remus, but his friend was holding him to his chest like he was a teddy bear. 

“Don't worry. I'll protect you.” Dylon had whispered.

“Not if I protect you first, you dickhead.” Remus had responded.

~

Roman Prince and Virgil Raijin were in class 307. History with Mr. Bryn-Berry. Roman and Virgil never admitted to each other, but both had massive crushes on each other since day 1. They tended to avoid the latter because of that, afraid that their aesthetics and personalities wouldn't please the other. Roman had only spoken to Virgil a handful of times, that handful when Mr. Bryn-Berry had paired them together for a history project.

Roman and Virgil were pushed together in the middle of all the students. The overwhelming amount of body contact, plus the situation they were in led to Virgil spiraling into a panic attack. Roman helped him stay upright and silently helped him calm down. After the moment in the closet, Roman promised Virgil he would always protect him. 

“Always,” he had said. The faintest trace of a smile found its way to Virgil’s face.

~

Logan Bryn-Berry was in class 307. He was teaching history. He was a semi-strict teacher who always had a cold, resting bitch face that always made the students think they did something wrong. However, despite his exterior, Logan was actually a very fun man. He caught up on crushes and shipped the students, setting them up in project groups and putting them in seats near their friends. He would never let it show, though. The students would figure it out, he told himself. 

Despite the students running into the closet, Logan had stepped out into the hall. He stood with his hands behind his back near his classroom door, out in the open. He ignored the student’s pleas for him to come inside, into the closet. He knew what he was doing. 

~

Three men and a woman approached Mr. Bryn-Berry. Two of the men were wearing black with sunglasses, one of them was wearing a beige suit and a blue and pink tie, and the woman had curly hair and a long white coat with the sleeves rolled up. Mr. Bryn-Berry nodded in greeting then called for Virgil Raijin to come out of the room.

Virgil hesitantly emerged from the darkened classroom with Roman, flinching at every move the adults made. His eyes were wide and his posture was scrunched up. The man in the beige suit gave him a smile.

“Hello, Virgil. And who are you buddy?” He glanced at Roman.

“Roman Prince. I'm his friend.” Roman’s expression was slightly untrusting and guarded, ready to die for Virgil if need be.

“Ah yes,” the woman said, flipping a page on a clipboard. “The twin brother of Remus Prince?”

“Yes..?” Roman nodded again. 

“Do you need him, too?” Virgil asked quietly.

“Yes, Virgil Raijin, Remus Prince, and Dylon Harper.” 

Mr. Bryn-Berry muttered something into his walkie-talkie and nodded at the curly-haired woman again. “Thank you very much, Quil.”

“Of course.” The woman -Quil- smiled softly and looked down at Virgil. “Can you follow us to the lobby little guy?”

Virgil looked back at Roman. Roman gave him a confident smile back. Virgil turned his head back to Quil and nodded.

As the five walked away, Roman looked up at Mr. Bryn-Berry. 

“You knew them?”

“Yes, I did. I was the one who called them here.” Mr. Bryn-Berry responded.

“So, there was no shooter in the school?” Roman asked, confused.

“Oh, there was. But I had Quil coming before the lockdown. Those two men in black you saw? They arrested him before he could hurt anyone.” The teacher replied, not looking away.

Roman’s questions were left unanswered when Logan turned and walked back into the classroom.

~

Thirty minutes later, Dylon Harper, Remus Prince, and Virgil Raijin were all in a black car, bottles of water in their hands. The three had no clue they went to the same school, but they knew each other from secret therapy sessions and forced playdates thanks to their all of their parents having a drinking group. 

Thanks to Quil and the man in the beige suit, they all knew a little bit more about each other.

Virgil had been neglected at home, his mother often forgetting she even had a child she needed to take care of.

Dylon had been forced to clean the house he lived in, working for his food and a place to sleep. They heard whispers that it was because of the ugly splotch on the left side of his face.

Remus was mentally and physically abused because of his lack of filter and mental problems. Though he claimed that it never bothered him, the look in his eyes when he saw his brother made it clear.

They were all dropped off at a luxury apartment, one of the men in black and the man with a beige suit got out with them.

“For a while you will be staying with me and my fiance Remy. My name is Emile Picani, but I don't mind what you call me.” 

“Alright boys, bedtime at 11, snack time at 10, and we start movie night at 9:30.” Remy grinned, slipping his black hat off and ushering them inside.

The three looked at each other. A rapid change...it all happened so quickly. They all shared the same thought:

_ What the hell was the author drinking when she wrote this?! _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Dont even bother criticizing, normally I'd say go ahead but im not gonna change this story any time soon XD
> 
> And seriously though. What was I on that made this plot so horrible to follow?


End file.
